Private Getaway
by redsandman99
Summary: Dean, Roman, Renee and Paige take a little vacation. It's not totally what Paige was looking for.


**A/N** : Looking through some of the prompts I've done on tumblr, I got struck by the urge to not only write Dean/Renee again, but to try some Roman/Paige as well, which I've dabbled in less than like a handful of times. Where this camping fic idea came from though, I don't know. It just sort of happened.

* * *

"This is so stupid. Why couldn't we have just gotten a cabin?" Paige had asked this about a dozen times now, but hadn't gotten a satisfying answer a single time. She sat on the hood of Roman's car, watching as her boyfriend and Dean set up the tent. Renee was unloading the rest of the car, which was what she actually needing to be helping with. Yet there she stayed, phone in one hand and bottle of Sprite in the other. "Or we could have gotten an RV. That would have been good too."

Roman stopped what he was doing to look back at her. "Do you know how expensive RVs are? This tent cost enough."

"So why didn't we get a cabin?" Paige took a glance down at her cell phone. She still had no service out here. That was great. Best case scenario now was just not being able to text Summer and Emma while she was stuck out here. Worst case scenario was the others didn't have signals either and something would happen and then they would be stuck without help.

"You can't get the full camping experience in a cabin."

Paige just rolled her eyes. The full camping experience? Roman had lost his mind. He wasn't even that big of an outdoors guy. Why he had a bug up his ass about camping was a complete mystery to her.

"We ain't even about to have this god damn tent," Dean growled. He was standing on the other side of the tent, struggling to get the poles hooked into the proper place. "Knight's right. We should have gotten a cabin."

"Oh come on!" Roman groaned as Paige made a triumphant noise. "A tent is a great idea."

"The poles don't fit together Roman."

"Well maybe you should try fitting them together properly instead of just trying to jam them together like a neanderthal."

Even with his sunglasses on and a baseball cap obscuring a good chunk of his face, the glare Dean shot Roman's way was obvious. "How about I just come over there and bash your head in with this pole Reigns? Then you'll know what a real neanderthal is like."

Roman was never one to back down, and right now was no exception. "I'd like to see you try Ambrose."

"Ohhh no you don't." Renee stepped in, playing peacemaker because Paige sure as hell wouldn't. The Brit was more apt to encourage the violence. "I came here to relax, not watch you two be idiots." She put her hands on her hips, shaking some of her short blonde hair out of her face. She had on one of Dean's old tank tops and a pair of jeans about as ratty as the ones he had on himself. "Now get this damn thing up so I can put the air mattresses in them. I don't want to have to leave them on the ground and have bugs get on them."

"Or spiders," Paige added. She hopped down off the car, putting her phone in her pocket once her feet hit the ground. "There could be spiders."

"Paige!" Roman gave her an exasperated look. "I -" He stopped and cringed as he saw Dean's expression turn to horror. "Dean wait. We don't got to worry about spiders. It'll be mosquitoes and bugs, not -"

"I'm not fucking with spiders Roman." Dean shook his head, nearly in a panic already. "I'm not. No fucking way. You can't make me."

"You're gonna be fine." Renee shot Paige a dirty look before moving to try to soothe her wreck of a boyfriend. "We're not going to let the spiders get you."

"Unless they're sleeping as they crawl on you."

"PAIGE!"

Dean went completely pale. "That's it. I'm gonna go get us a cabin."

"Dude, they're booked solid." Roman groaned as Dean tried to just go anyway. "Dean seriously. There was a car in front of every one of them as we passed. There's none to be had."

"I'll steal one then," Dean growled. He looked to Paige for help. "You coming English?"

Paige grinned and hooked her arm through his. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

Stealing a cabin didn't go as planned. Dean and Paige tried their best, but Roman eventually corralled them and got them back to the campsite. Renee had stayed behind, getting the tent set up all on her own. Roman had looked surprised while Dean, who was finally snapping out of his spiders panic, kissed her cheek and proudly said "That's my girl". She had just smiled, though on the inside her stomach had flipped and her chest all warm and fluttery. It still completely tickled her when he said that. She felt like a silly schoolgirl, but she couldn't help it.

They were by the lake now, sitting in the lawn chairs Renee had brought along. Roman and Dean were trying to teach Paige how to fish. She hadn't wanted to, but had given in once Roman had given her the puppy dog eyes. Dean had tried the same thing, but Renee hadn't fallen for it. She wanted nothing to do with this activity. She had never liked fishing. She didn't even like fish period. She didn't like the way they looked, the way they smelled, the way they tasted - there was not a single redeeming aspect in this for her. So she just kept her eyes glued to her book, taking an occasional sip of beer as she did so. Dean had insisted on bringing three cases of it with them. She had questioned it at first, but now that they were there, she was more on board with the idea.

"This is stupid." Paige's complaint was what made Renee look up from her book. The younger woman was holding her fishing pole and pouting at Dean, who had just caught a fish. "Why does he keep catching everything?"

"He's just gotten lucky baby girl." Roman moved his pole to just one hand so he could reach over and touch Paige's arm. "You'll catch something."

"How do you know?" Paige shook her fishing pole impatiently. "Did you even give me the right bait? Why would the fish even want to eat a worm anyway?"

"Because they do?" Roman shrugged. "Dean's using the worms too."

"Well he's getting the better ones then." Paige turned and glared at him. "Give me your worms."

"Never." Dean unhooked his fish and made like he was just going to throw it back into the water like he was supposed to. He suddenly stopped though, giving it a long look before shoving it towards Renee's face. "You see it?"

She wrinkled her nose and moved her head back. "Yes. I saw it."

"You wanna touch it?"

"No way."

"Oh come on Nee. Just touch it."

"I'm not touching it."

"But it likes you."

"Dean I swear..."

He let out a long sigh before tossing the fish back into the water. "Better?"

"Much." Renee tried to just go back to reading her book, but had it snatched right out of her hands. "Hey! Don't do that! You're gonna make it smell like fish!"

Dean grinned. Blue eyes twinkled playfully and his dimples went on full display. "How about I make you smell like fish?"

"Wha - no no don't you dare!" She toppled right out of her chair as he tried to put his hand in her face. "Ow!"

"Oh fucking christ Nee." Dean tried not to laugh. He really did. But he burst into a fit of giggles, which made her huff as she got back up.

"Not funny."

"It's a little funny."

"Is not." She glared at Paige and Roman, who were laughing at her as well. "Stop it! Don't encourage him."

"Sorry." Roman at least did try to be apologetic. "It's just a little funny."

She pouted and reclaimed her book, muttering that she would get Dean back for that. How that was going to happen she didn't know yet. But she would think of something.

* * *

Hiking sucked. Roman didn't want to say it, considering the fact that he had been so gung-ho about this being outdoors thing, but the reality of him actually hating hiking was starting to slap him in the face. It didn't help that Dean and Renee had grown bored of the regular path and were making them go uphill through the forest. Roman had tried to point out that they could get lost, but his attempts at reason were getting nowhere. The other couple just kept walking in front of him and Paige, hands clasped together, laughing at whatever stupid thing Dean was saying. They were completely lost in their own little world.

"I think I stepped in poison ivy." Paige looked down at her legs unhappily. "They're all itchy."

"You get itchy when you're real sweaty though," Roman reminded her. "Maybe it's just that."

"God I hope so." Paige stopped walking so she could bend over and scratch at her legs. "They're getting punched though if it is poison ivy."

"I'm gonna punch them if they get us lost." Roamn took a look around, only seeing trees and a couple of squirrels running around. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Nope." Paige's reply failed to provide any comfort. "But I think I've had enough beer to where I don't care too much."

Roman grinned. "I should have had a few more myself then."

"You should have." Paige slipped an arm around his waist and gave him a squeeze. He smiled and not only returned the gesture, but gave her a kiss on the top of her head. His unhappiness with their current activity faded away. It had been a long time since they had gotten some alone time like this. Even on the days they weren't performing, they were either still doing media, attending signings or having the Total Divas film crew up their ass. This was nice. This was essential.

"We should just turn back and go make out in the tent." Paige looked up at him, a hopeful expression plastered on her face.

He laughed and cast a look up ahead at Dean and Renee. He didn't think they would notice they were gone. Not for awhile at least. "Yeah." His smile got bigger as she gave him an absolutely delighted look. "Let's go."

* * *

The lake water was cold. Almost too cold. But after the hike and coming back to find Paige and Roman trying to get busy in an overheated tent, a dip in the cold water felt needed. Dean kept going under the surface, loving how he could move around so freely. The four of them were the only ones in this section of the lake. It wasn't like the hotel pools where there was always a group of people to collide into. It reminded him of the lake he used to swim at with his sister and cousin. It wasn't a place they had gotten to go often. His mother wasn't much for taking them anywhere, while his aunt had either been sick or working herself to the bone. But when they had gone, it had been one of his favorite places to be.

He swam back towards the others, hands grabbing for any ankles he could get to. He got one and yanked the person down under with him. A large fist knocked him upside the head, telling him he had gotten Roman instead of one of the girls. He quickly let go and came back above the surface. "Ow! What the hell man?"

"You dick!" Roman managed to yell once he was done coughing and sputtering. The girls were laughing, which was not going appreciated by the Samoan. "What did you do that for?"

Dean just shrugged. "Because."

Roman rolled his eyes and splashed water right in his face.

"Hey!" Dean splashed some right back.

"Don't 'hey' me." Splash.

"I'll 'hey' you all I want." Splash.

"Boys -" Renee screeched as they both splashed her. She lunged at them, trying to dunk whoever she could reach under the water. She got to Roman first, which prompted Paige to get on her and try to dunk her in return. Dean laughed, taking the opportunity to swim away where they couldn't get him. He felt quite accomplished, if he did say so himself.

* * *

Paige's fingers were completely sticky from the s'mores she had already eaten, but that didn't stop her from having another one. They were all sitting around the campfire, Dean and Renee in their own chairs while she sat on Roman's lap. She had a sunburn that hurt like hell (she roasted in the sun no matter how much sunscreen she put on), but she didn't care too much at the moment. Despite her earlier complaining, she now found herself happy that she was there. Not that she was going to run around and admit that. Actually saying it would mean that Roman would get all smug and would use her enjoyment against her the next time he wanted to do this. She couldn't have that.

"We should make the fire bigger." Dean prodded the wood already in the fire with his stick.

Renee frowned. "I think it's big enough."

"You really think so?"

"Well I'm not looking for it to get out of control and set the tent on fire."

"Yeah really," Roman agreed.

Dean sighed. "Well you guys aren't any fun." He dropped the stick down to the ground and snagged his beer. "Ah shit." He shook the bottle around, clearly lamenting the fact that it was empty. "Do we got any more?" He looked at the others for the answer. "Do we know?"

"I think we do in the -" Paige's answer was cut off by an obnoxiously loud belch escaping her.

"Jesus!" Roman moved his head back as much as he could, looking at her in astonishment.

"Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders, way past the point of being embarrassed. She looked to Dean, who was laughing at her. "I think we still got the last case in the tent."

"Cool." Dean stood up and headed for it.

"Oh come on Dean!" Renee threw her hands up in exasperation. "You might like die of alcohol poisoning or something."

"Not off beer I won't!"

Renee groaned before heaving herself up to her feet and going into to the tent with him. Paige snickered before dropping her head down against Roman's shoulder.

"Having fun baby girl?" Roman took one of her hands into his, lacing their fingers together.

"Nope," she lied. "This is terrible."

"Oh yeah?" He didn't believe her. He could unfortunately see through her without even trying.

"Uh huh." Even with knowing that he knew she was full of shit, she still wasn't admitting to a god damn thing.

Roman rolled his eyes, but leaned in for a kiss anyway. Their lips had almost touched when the sound of Dean screaming broke the moment. They both jumped, scrambling up to their feet just as Dean came barreling out of the tent. "What?" Paige put a hand over her chest, her heart rate skyrocketing he had scared her so bad. "What is it?"

She didn't get an answer. He just jumped into the car, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"What the hell?" Roman looked at Renee, who was coming out of the tent now. "What happened?"

Renee let out a long sigh before answering. "Spider."

Roman and Paige both groaned. Even if they cleared out the entire tent and eliminated all the spiders, Dean still wouldn't go back in it. He was sleeping in the car tonight.

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning when it happened. The rumbling of thunder had been lost on them, each of them too tired to wake up and hear it. It wasn't until the heavy gust of wind arose and the sudden downpour started that they knew it was happening. Roman cursed as the water leaked right into the tent, the whole thing nearly toppling over as the wind kept going. "Car!" he shouted over Paige and Renee's screaming. "Get in the car!"

They both scrambled out, Renee unlocking the doors Dean had barricaded himself behind. She jumped into the back with him, waking him up with an elbow to the gut in the process. Roman meanwhile scrambled into the driver's seat while Paige got in the passenger's.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean asked, giving them all an annoyed and bleary eyed look.

Nobody answered him. Renee was too busy trying to wring her clothes out while Paige was giving Roman a death glare. "Next time we're getting a damn cabin," she growled.

For personal safety reasons, Roman decided not to argue.


End file.
